Destiny
by Captain Jamie Tiberia Kirk
Summary: As a child Kirk definitely had friends, but who were they and what happened to his best friend? This is the story of Brianna Hawkings, a proud Starfleet captain. Instead of Kirk she became captain of the Enterprise after killing Nero. How will she react when Kirk is assigned to her ship as first officer?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is my first ENGLISH Star Trek fanfiction… Star Trek doesn't belong to me._

_Okay… here we go… The first chapter is short, I know, but I have no idea how to make it longer… Anyway… hope you like it :D_

* * *

"It was her idea!" the boy said and looked at the man in front of him with stubbornness in his blue eyes.

"Why is it always my idea?!" the girl next to him complained angrily.

"Because it was, Brianna!"

"It wasn't!"

"It was!"

"No!"

"Stop!" The man interrupted the two arguing children.

The girl turned around very fast, her blonde-brown hair flew.

"I don't care about whom it was who broke the front window of the shuttle!" he told them then he added: "But, Brianna, you'll be grounded for two weeks and Jim, I'll call your mother so she can decide what to do with you!"

"But…!" Brianna answered loudly, but her father shook his head.

"No buts!" he declared.

"Okay, Sir…" Brianna muttered and went to the house.

She turned around once more and called to Jim: "Bye! See you… in two weeks!"

* * *

Two weeks later:

"But I wanna see him, dad!"

"No, he's not the boy I want you to have contact with… You're the daughter of a captain, your family has a long and proud history in Starfleet and I want you to continue it. You'll not be in speaking terms with James Kirk, do you get that?!"

Brianna's green eyes shimmered with sadness and anger but she wouldn't ignore the orders her father gave her.

"Aye, sir…" she replied, anyone could see that she was fighting back the anger as well as the tears.

She didn't even come up with the point that Jim was her best friend.

"My smart child! I love you, Brianna" her father said as emotionless as a Vulcan.

When he was gone, tears filled Brianna's eyes and ran over her cheeks.

* * *

Jim stood at their secret hideout and waited, he waited three hours but Brianna didn't show up.

He sighed, it was late and he knew that he would get more than just a clout if he didn't return right now.

The thing he was wondering about all the time was what he had done wrong that Brianna hadn't come.


	2. Starfleet Academy (new version)

She knew it from the very first moment, she just felt it. She had to be assigned to the Enterprise, no matter what that might cost her.

"Brianna, wait!" Lena, her new best friend called after her.

She stopped and waited for her.

"So you're taking combat the second year too?" she asked as they walked on.

"Yeah, exactly…" Brianna stated and added: "It's just logical to make sure that I am able to defend my crew if it's necessary."

"For that you have torpedoes and phasers and the whole stuff!" Lena pointed out, but her friend didn't seem to recognize that sentence of hers. She was sometimes like a Vulcan.

She walked on, looking as serious as if she already was a starship captain.

"Don't you think that you should graduate first and then think about being captain of any starship?" Lena said.

"It's very useful if you know what to concentrate on!"

"Well… maybe we should concentrate on being in time for flight training… hmm?!

"It's late… Indeed… We have to hurry a little bit!"

Two hours, spent in a shuttlecraft that smelled like dead feet, later, the cadets went to the medical first aid course they all had to take in their second year on the academy.

Brianna noticed the small smile on her friends face.

She knew that smile. It was easy to know that smile… Brianna smiled not often.

"Who is it?"

"Who is who?

"The man you're thinking about right now… Anyway…Even if first aid is a required subject I don't like it!"

"First question… I won't reply on that one! Second, I don't agree and you shouldn't think so, I mean, a captain should be able to help his crew, if necessary… And it's our first day back at the academy, so you don't even know what it will be like!" Lena answered back.

Her friend could be an extreme in the first moment and in the second a bit less the Vulcan extreme.

"Hey, Brianna, Lena! Wait for me! I've got some interesting news!" a woman joined them, her name was Nyota Uhura and she was a good friend of Brianna.

While Brianna and Lena stayed at the academy during the six weeks of free time, Nyota and some others went to Iowa, more exactly Riverside, where the USS Enterprise was built.

Brianna hadn't wanted to go to Riverside, she was born there and she didn't like the place much.

Actually she hated it there.

Too many bad memories have lingered there.

"And what is your news?" Brianna asked just to forget some things that came to her mind by thinking of Riverside.

"We have a new cadet in our class, Pike recruited him… I warn you better now than never… He's an asshole and I mean what I just said!" Nyota reported, then she added with a bright smile: "But don't ever tell him my first name, got that?"

The two other women were confused because of that request but they nodded.

"Thanks!" Nyota said and rushed off in the direction of the sickbay where first aid lessons were being hold.

"Who could the rookie be?" Lena asked curious and looked around, suddenly she stunned and turned red.

Brianna followed her gaze and saw McCoy, or Dr. McCoy, the guy who should teach them the first aid stuff.

She giggled and said nothing, at least in that particular moment.

The two women had reached the medical bay, where the lesson should take place, they still searched a new face in the group of 35 cadets, but all they see where familiar faces.

Derina, a cadet from a small world in the solar system next to their own, came over to them, she was Brianna's roommate and the second of the three close friends Brianna had.

"Hey Rina, how are you? Your planet's still in the same orbit?" [AN: Dunno if that's right or not… I mean the "orbit" of a planet around its sun…] Lena asked bantering and patted the back of Rina, as she always called the woman.

Derina had blue, stick-straight hair and a nearly white skin with blue tattoos all over her cheeks and down on her neck; she had also ears like a German shepherd dog, just that there was no fur on them, and eyes like suns, shining yellow.

"Indeed it is…"

The problem with the Krenion was that they were a bit like Vulcans, they had emotions, but they were also very logical.

"Ignore her, she's being illogical again" Brianna said and sat down on one of the beds in the room, waiting for the doctor to appear.

When the doctor entered the room a young man followed him. He seemed familiar to Brianna and she thought why.

But she didn't figure it out.

"He's cute…" Lena whispered smiling, causing both of her friends to roll their eyeballs.

"What?!" she added a bit upset.

"You remember what Nyota told us?" mumbled Brianna.

"Yeah" Lena replied.

"He is an asshole, at least in Nyota's opinion… and usually we can trust her…" Rina stated emotionless.

"I know this guy… I know him…" Brianna said to herself but out loud, confusing her friends.

"You know him how?"

"I do not know!" she said and shook her head, still staring at the new guy.

=/\=

Jim looked around in the room. His new friend, Doctor Lenard McCoy, brought him to his group of students. It happened not often that a new student was assigned to an existing class in the second year.

Suddenly he recognized a face that seemed familiar.

His mind began to run through memories and tried to find a clue, who she was.

She was clearly a beauty.

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of McCoy, announcing, that this class got him as new member.

"Cadet Kirk, sit down over there!" McCoy ordered, he pointed at the girl, or more exactly, at the free seat next to her.

He made his way through the people in the room; all of them were looking at him.

When he reached the bed, where the girl was sitting, he smiled at her and wanted to say 'hello', but in that moment McCoy began to speak.

After that class, they had three hours free time. Jim decided to speak to the girl.

"Hey… I'm Jim, Jim Kirk" he said and grinned widely.

"What?" she exclaimed, her eyes widened and she seemed to be shocked for one moment.

"Jim… it's nice to meet you here… I guess, you won't recognize me… but we were friends… a long time ago…" she whispered then, still shocked.

Nyota, Rina and Lena backed up silently. The three girls hadn't spoken a word.

"Brianna?"

Jim pulled her in a hug, when he let her go, she stumbled a few steps backwards.

"Jim… I'm sorry… it's been a long while… my father… admiral… just… keep away from me! It's better for me and you!" she stated rough and walked away.

Jim stood there, looking all pathetic.

What had happened to the happy girl Brianna had been… a long time ago.


End file.
